Drabbles and Babbles
by OnlyANorthernSong
Summary: Short chapters, long chapters, pointless chapters, non-pointless chapters. Unrelated to one another. Some are bad, some are less bad. Read it if you dare. ie, I have no idea how to summarize it. Skip to Chap. Ten for Longer Chapters. Some are really long
1. Last Wishes

Hi! This is something I haven't ever really tried, so here goes. Each chapter will be short. Like, REALLY REALLY short. I've read a whole bunch of great ones, so I thought I'd try my hand at it. Please review, and be kind in said reviews. Also, I don't own Justice League or anything else mentioned in this here fan fic. I'm making this little A/N long, or at least sorta long, cause I feel stupid uploading such a short chapter. Anyways- never mind, you'll get it. The chapters are unrelated, and each have their own story lines. The parts in the chapter are only about three lines, and you have to sorta create your own story to fuel them. Or something like that. Gimme a break- I didn't start these things.

* * *

"If...if I do die..."

"Wally-"

"No really. If it comes down to that..."

"...What?"

"If I die...I want wicked awesome food at my funeral. If the world doesn't explode, or whatever. Y'know."

* * *

See? Really really short.

Okay, I just finished my tenth chapter, so I'm gonna say something. At around Chapter 9, the chapters get longer and have more of a plot. Yep. So if you want to read a oneshot, just skip forward a few chapters. Although...these _are _short...


	2. Humiliation

Now, remember, not all these chapters have to do with dramatic oh-my-god the world is in for it NOW!!! story-lines...

* * *

Superman and Batman stood side by side. Superman looked nervous. Batman looked very.....happy....creepy...

"You know, if you do this, he could be seriously humiliated..." Superman said worriedly.

"I'm okay with it." Batman replied, eyes on Flash.

He smiled.

* * *

So short....this might make me upload faster on those other stories as I get bored of writing really short thingies. btw, if you want, you can build off these what-ca-ma-call-its. Wait, how do you spell whatchamacallits? Never mind.

Don't forget, longer chapters ahead! Don't send flames about how short and stupid these first few chapters are, bitte schon.


	3. Comfort

OK...next....

* * *

Flash smiled at her, and pulled down his mask.

"Don't worry about it. I've been through worse, remember?"

* * *

Wow. That was really short. Why are these so fun to write? (although they might not be fun to read...skip forward if you want to read long chapters!!! I'm just having fun writing these! Sry!)

Seriously, try it. And upload them so I can read em. Wow. This little note at the end is longer than the actual story.

I feel so dumb...


	4. Smile

Okay....and....ACTION!

* * *

The remaining Leaguers stood together, clumped in a mass of mismatch colors, all with wet eyes.

"He just couldn't lose that smile, could he? Not even at the end."

* * *

Sorry if you don't like these, or hate me or something.

Just thought I'd apologize just in case....

2 lines. WTF.


	5. Help

I don't own Justice League! YIPEE!

Wait. That's a bad thing.

* * *

"Is there a way to talk you out of this?" He asked, mouth dry.

"Probably," Came the reply; it sounded like a weak laugh.

"Do you know what it is?" Another small laugh.

"No idea."

* * *

At least this one had some adjectives.

We're getting closer to the long chapters!!


	6. Vacation, Please

Has anyone read this far? Cause if you have, you're pretty awesome.

===-

"You have to stay with me!" Batman shouted through the howling winds.

"I have to go now," His voice was filled with ease.

"But-!"

"Don't worry. Maybe I can take a Vaca." Then he died.

"What the hell did that mean!?"

===-

Thanks...

Please no Flames, btw....again....

For the sixth time, there are longer chapters ahead.


	7. Plan

-I'm a Marvel.

-I'm BATMAN!!

-Neither of us is owned by OnlyANorthernSong

-I'm BATMAN!!!

* * *

Flash smiled at her.

"Things never go according to plan for us, huh?" And despite everything, she had to laugh.

* * *

So, you can make that 'she' anyone you want her to be. Isn't that fantastic, boys and girls??

...please stick around for the longer chapters....


	8. Deal

Um...I have no intro for this.... DON'T HATE ME!!

* * *

Flash glared at him.

"Okay. Now, give me the money." Batman, still smirking, relented and gave him the five hundred dollars he'd asked a loan for. "One last thing-"

"What?"

"Does this dress make my butt look big?"

* * *

My name is not Jonas.

Ok, so the next chapter is relatively long. The one after that is longer. PLEASE DON'T FORSAKE ME!

...I wonder why I don't upload one of the longer chapters sooner....oh, well.


	9. Opinion

Okay, I'm gonna try to make this one a little longer, huh? Ksies. Tell me what you think.

* * *

Batman didn't know what to think of him. He was rude, never stopped talking, was an ego-maniac, and he hardly ever paid attention, if ever. He always made jokes, acted like a three-year-old, treated everything like it was one huge game, and never took anything seriously. He thought everything should be done for publicity, and he was always getting himself into easily-avoidable trouble. He almost never listened to anyone, and never asked for help until the last minute.

But then there was the fact that he risked his life every single day for people he didn't know- he got himself into easily-avoidable trouble, but asked for help to get out of them when he needed it, and sometimes managed to get out of them on his own. He somehow managed to keep an optomistic view of the world, that helped him from breaking and succumbing to the temptation of using his powers for evil. He almost never listened to anyone, but, when he did, it was about important things that he knew were right. He was on good terms with civilians because he acted like such a well-meaning oaf, and was involved with commercials, and was so publicly known. He had to be the stupidest member of the League, but once in a while, he showed more wisdom then one should expect from someone with his projected smarts.

Yep, Batman really didn't know what to make of him.

* * *

Huh. Long short chapters are fun to write!

The next one is better. I swear to the Beatles. But don't hold me to it.


	10. Crush

Since the last one was longer than the others, but still fun, here comes another long-short one!!

* * *

Flash stood outside the door, teetering on his heels. _She'll say no, because she doesn't like you, and you don't deserve her, _his mind told him cruelly. He bit his lip. Could he really do it? Should he really do it? His fist raised, and he gently knocked against the cold metal door. No answer, and he knocked again.

"Hello?" The soft, delicate voice of an angel. An angel with a lasso and no wings.

"D- Wondy?" Flash asked. His voice cracked.

"Flash?" The door slid open, and there she stood, skin wet beneath a soft white towel.

"Oh." He stated, eyes wide behind the mask. "You're showering- I'll come back late-"

"That's fine; I'm out now," Diana replied, wringing her hair. The water dripped down from the glistening black hair and hit the soft gray rug beneath her bare feet. "What did you need?" _She'll say no. You're not good enough for her. _

"Er-" Flash smiled at her blandly, his heart aching inside. "It's okay- I'll come back later." And he was gone in a flash. Diana stared down the hallway, a soft, wistful sigh escaping her rosy lips before the door slid shut.

* * *

YAY! I think the chapters are gonna be more this size and type from now on.

See, it's not loooooooooooong. But it's not three lines, either. That's good, right?


	11. Still Right

Okay....and here is #11!!!! Don't forget to review!!

**Spoilers for A Better World***

* * *

Superman sat in the chair, eyes hard.

"We have to do something about him."

"Calm down, dude," Flash replied easily.

"No. We have to put an end to him. He's done enough as it is."

"Seriously. I know what you're thinking, but that's not what we do."

"Well, we have to start. He's gonna start a war!"

"No. You're gonna put him in jail."

"He's gone too far this time. Jail isn't enough."

"Justice can deal with him."

"Justice is biased!" Superman snapped, slamming his fist onto the table. "Justice is blind when money is involved!"

"Murder isn't the answer." Flash's voice was soft, but stern.

"You don't get it! He's- he's- he's gone too far this time. He has this power, and he's abusing it! He's mocking us!"

"You have to calm down."

"Why should I even listen to you!? You're dead!" Superman shouted to the empty room.

"I'm still right," Flash retorted. But Superman ignored him.

* * *

Yay!!


	12. Poker

NEXT UP...LEAGUE POKER!!

* * *

"Hey, Bats! Join us?" Batman looked over curtly. Hawkgirl, John, and Flash were sitting at a small round table in Flash's room. His eyes narrowed.

"And what are you doing?"

"Duh, silly head. Poker."

"And is gambling allowed onboard?"

"What's up your butt?" Flash asked with a teasing smile. "Are you really gonna tell the big blue?" Batman ignored him.

"What are the stakes?"

"Cold, hard cash." Flash replied, before holding up a few one-dollar bills. Batman smirked. Then he walked in.

"Sure."

"Seriously?" John asked, eyebrow arched.

"Why not?" The Bat replied. Since no one asked whether he played poker as his crime-lord alias, 'Matches' Malone, he didn't say anything about it as he sat down and helped himself to poker chips.

"And away we go!" Flash said, grinning.

---30 minutes later...

Flash was slumped over the table, pale in the area where one could see his face. He clenched the cards tightly. Hawkgirl was glaring at her cards, one hand perched on her mace. John just looked frustrated.

"Do you play this a lot, or something?" He demanded of the smug Bat.

"Once in while," Batman replied, pushing a few more chips into the middle. "I raise."

"Then I fold," Flash stated, throwing his cards down, and slumping back in his chair.

"So do I." Came the quiet, annoyed voice of Hawkgirl.

"I don't." John said firmly. "I call it." He pushed an equal amount of chips into the middle. Batman smiled scarily. There was John's tell- a slight twitch of his lips.

"Show 'em." Flash said eagerly. They each did, John warily. A loud row of curses, and the huge pile of chips was in front of the Bat.

"When will you be paying me?" Asked the dark voice.

"Er..." Then Flash was gone.

"I don't think he went to get his wallet." Hawkgirl said with a smirk. Suddenly, over the intercom...

"Batman. Gambling is prohibited onboard." Came Superman's cross voice.

"He tattled?" Batman muttered. John grinned.

"Well. No gambling? Guess this was for kicks and giggles. Don't wanna piss off the Boy Scout, after all." Batman glared at them. He managed to get his money from them. Flash hid from him for a week. Then he got his money from him, too.

* * *

And the curtain goes down. The crowd goes wild. 'Brava, Brava, Bravisima!'


	13. Charades

Hi, everybody! Gone back to short.

* * *

"Ok. Chik-fil-e! Barnyard! I have a beak and can't fly!"

"That's not how you play! You can't talk!"

"Fine! Bwack! Bwack!"

"You can't make _any _noise!"

"Says who!?"

"Everyone!" Batman glanced at Superman.

"Shouldn't Diana be the one having a problem with this?"

"FLASH! That's not how you play!" Superman shrugged.

"Weird, isn't it?"

* * *

Ah, random charades....


	14. Party

Realized that this whole thing has been completely Flash-centric. So.....

* * *

"Robin. You can't go to that party."

"WHY NOT?!"

"You have to scout the city with me, remember?"

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair. Besides, there could be creeps at that party."

"But-but- I'm scouting out _Gotham_!"

"Yea, well, Batman wouldn't be at the party." Robin grumbled the rest of the night about overprotective parents. Hypocritical overprotective parents.

* * *

Speaking of hypocrisy, I was just reading this book on philosophy with examples from the Simpsons, and there was a big section with Wiggum, and Quimby. Yep. Glad you know that?

Knew you would be.


	15. Regret

I realized I kinda drifted from having you make up your own plots, so....

* * *

"Listen kid..." Flash pleaded. "If you do this, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." The teen's eyes darted all around the room, his finger tight on the trigger.

The gun shot.

And for the rest of his life, Flash regretted pleading with that one guy threatening that one girl in that one bank.

* * *

Short. Yea. Sorry.


	16. Timmy

And...we're off!

***Spoilers for A Better World***

* * *

Timmy loved the Justice League. He had posters, and actions figures, and ate Lightspeed bars for snacks, breakfast, and sometimes even dinner. His favorite hero was the Flash. Not just because he lived in Central, but Flash had saved his life once when he was riding his bike, and hadn't forgotten his name since. He loved the Flash's commercials, stupid as they sometimes were, and relished the moments when the Scarlett Speedster would run down the streets of Central City, his wind almost knocking the eight-year-old over.

That's why when he heard the news, he locked himself in his room, blinds closed, his eyes shut tight. His mom or his dad would knock on the door, begging him to come out- to eat something. Anything. They had picked up Lightspeed bars, they told him tantalizingly. But Timmy didn't want those. Timmy didn't want any of that. He just wanted to sit in the dark room, eyes shut so tight he was almost asleep, so he didn't see anything, and so the tears wouldn't escape.

The thing about the other heroes in the League...They were great, sure, but they were no Flash. Because if they were Flash, they wouldn't have killed President Luther, they wouldn't have stopped free speech. Timmy was ten now. He was no longer locked in his room, weeping over the death of his favorite hero. He was out there, with the other protesters, shouting for the freedom the US had lost. Some shouted because the League had taken their loved ones, putting them in jail or lobotomizing them for voicing opinions. Others shouted because they were tired of the way their world worked now. Timmy? Timmy shouted because he missed the way the world used to work, whether or not it was perfect. Whether or not it was the reason Flash had died. Because one thing he knew- for sure- was that if Flash had been some average guy, just living in the world and not fighting as he had, he would be in these protests, too.

And one other thing he knew? He would return the favor to the red-clad hero, and never forget the Flash's name. Or his morals.

* * *

Thank you. Thank you very much.


	17. All People Die

Feeling angsty after that last story. So... voila.

* * *

All people die.

This is a fact, not a cynical statement. This is a fact, just like numbers. You can rearrange them, switch them, but they will always be numbers. You can make the numbers represent letters, but they will never be anything more then numbers.

This is a fact.

The fact of the matter is that no matter who you are, how famous, how rich you are, you _will _die. You _will_ take your final breath one day, and then be stiff in front of a bunch of people that are probably just there to suckle your will and your possesions. You _will _die.

There is no question about it.

You can hide behind masks of great personalities, you can hide behind wealth, you can hide behind your mommy and your daddy. You can hide here from the menial horrors of life, like being lonely, like getting a job, like moving out. But you can't hide from death. No matter what. Because your great personality will shrivel when you realize that the world is a hellhole. Your money will be spent on life-support and medicine. And, eventually, mommy and daddy are gonna go the way that every human goes.

It's just the way the world works.

You can make yourself into a symbol. Because symbols never die. You can make a gigantic ego, that no one will be able to forget. Because memories live on. You can do things that will get stuck in history books for decades. Because then kids will be forced to know who the hell you are, and your memory will never fade. But being a symbol- being great? It won't stop the inevitable. Right after those history books you're depending on list your great feats, they're going to list a date.

There's nothing you can do about it.

People are a lot like numbers. You can rearrange numbers- make them long, make them seem unable to end. There even are a few numbers that don't. But unlike pie, people _will_ always end. No exceptions. It doesn't matter if they are a symbol for hope, love, or bravery. It doesn't matter if you can't see their faces. Because cape or not, beneath the symbols they've created, beneath the bullet-proof armor they wear, beneath the smile they plaster onto their faces, and beneath all the muscle? It's just a person. And you know what?

All people die.

* * *

And...Finished!

I actually wrote this for a school project, if you were wondering why my writing style changed so much since about six seconds ago.

Next chap won't be angsty. Swear to the Beatles.


	18. Mother Mary

At this point I'm just going through fics I'd written but figured weren't good enough to upload. Not good enough for oneshots, but chapters? Wee, wee!

* * *

_When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be. _

I leaned back sleepily, closing my eyes. _Just a few minutes of sleep, please._

"Flash!" Of course, my pleas were completely ignored.

_And in my hour of darkness, she is standing right in front of me. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

"Yea...?" I asked groggily. It had been a long, long day. Well, two days actually. I hadn't slept the night before because of some case. And it seemed I wasn't going to be allowed any sleep during monitoring duty, no matter how slow it was down on Earth, or that Bats was watching the monitors, too.

"Are you going to be doing any work tonight?" The human bat seethed. I smiled at him.

_Let it be, let it be. Let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._

"Sure, buddy. After a couple winks."

"No. Now."

_And when the broken-hearted people living in the world agree there will be an answer, let it be_

"Just give me five minutes, Bats." He narrowed his eyes, glaring at me as though I was the devil himself. I smiled dutifully.

"Come on..."

"No."

_For thought they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see, let it be._

After about five minutes, I dozed off. Bats was too busy staring at the monitors, and he didn't notice. I was glad. I definitely needed some rest. If there was some huge monster attacking this-or-that, I wouldn't be much help if I was already asleep. I started dreaming, and I saw my mom, Mary. I smiled at her. It'd be a while. Finally, a nice dream.

_let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be, yea there will be an answer, let it be,_

Batman glanced over at Flash after the snoring began, and he gritted his teeth. What an annoying little- He sighed. At least he could do some work, instead of fighting off Flash's jokes. He raised an eyebrow behind his cowl as he watched the Flash sleep, a quiet and sincere smile pulling on the younger hero's lips.

_let it be, let it be, let it be, whisper words of wisdom let it be_

Kid seemed to be having a nice dream.

* * *

Yay!


	19. Informing

I've decided to just upload any other things I've written as separate stories. This fan fic, after all, is for super-short chapters.

Very slight slash in this chap.

* * *

"Flash." J'onn stated calmly. "There is nothing wrong with it." Flash glared at him. "I'm not lying to you."

"Why do you do that?" Flash muttered. "It's my brain. MY BRAIN. Not yours to go digging into." The martian shrugged.

"I am simply saying that you should not be ashamed. That you should tell him of your feelings before he discovers in a less-than amiable fashion."

"Why you gotta use big words on me, huh, man?" Flash groaned. "Worst of all, big words that convince me?" The green man smiled. The younger man stood, breathed out, then walked to the door he had been staring at for ten minutes. Then he knocked.

* * *

You get to choose the 'he' he liked. Yipee!


	20. Fault

And....#20....OMG! I wrote another story this long, cept I didn't upload it cause I didn't know whether I would finish. I'll wait until I finish it before I upload it.

* * *

Batman walked into the room, steps silent. Wallace West was just where he knew he would be, sitting on the couch, beer on the table beside him, eyes glazed.

"Flash." A beer can was tossed in his general direction, still faster than the average man could throw, but so sluggishly for who had thrown it.

"I'mnoddaFlash." The man slurred. Batman sifted through the beer cans, until he was in front of the young, pale man, whose green eyes were troubled and dark.

"Wally, then." Wally looked up, eyes barely comprehending.

"Whaddayoudoin'here?"

"How can you be this drunk?" Batman muttered. "With your metabolism, you must drink so much..."

"Muchasit'll take..." Wally said, reaching for another beer. It was obvious he was already becoming more sober. Batman knocked the can out of his hand as he snapped the metal back. The dark brown liquid trickled out from the can, soaking into the rug. Wally glared at the man before him. "Get outta here." He snapped. His voice was more coherent, but still slurred, and his mind was obviously still muddled.

"No way." Batman replied firmly. "You need to let it go."

"It was my fault." The former hero replied, grabbing a new beer. He dumped it down his throat.

"Accidents happen." Batman told him gently. Wally pushed him away, and then leaned forward, so close his breath, hot and scented of alcohol, swarmed into the Dark Knight's nose.

"It was my fault." He whispered. Then he collapsed.

* * *

Now I have an idea for the next chapter. I'll write one chap before I put the next one, just to give you a break from drunk superheroes.


	21. Dear Linda

Um.........................................I LIKE PIZZA!

* * *

Dear Linda,

I asked that beautiful woman in front of you to give you this letter in case something happened. Now, Babe, please don't be mad, but I'm dead. See that Woman in front of you? Were you confused when she popped up on your doorstep? I figured you'd be a little shocked if nothing else. You know. Some random super-heroin. Hehe. Heroin. Sorry. Anyways, yea. About the dead thing. I'm a part of the Justice League. If you were confused about how I got Wonder Woman to deliver a letter for me, now you know. See, I'm the Flash. He's the red one that flirts with you all the time. You know the guy. He runs fast? Well, I'm not gonna describe him anymore, because you've been reporting on him for years, and if you don't know who he is, you're one sucky reporter. No offense.

Anyway, yea, I'm him. Now, you wouldn't get this letter if I already told you, so I'm guessing you don't already know. In my defense, I was seriously planning on telling you. As you can tell in this here letter. But, I figured that one day it would get out. And I just wanted to be able to tell you, in letter or in person, I didn't care. I just didn't want you to find out after some other reporter gets the scoop. So. Yea. If someone does that, you've got all those pictures of you and me, plus this letter. You'll get the Pulitzer. Seriously. NOT JOKING. I'd rather you didn't tell everyone now, though. See, if you do that you and all my other friends will all be in danger, and that's NOT what I want. Whether or not I'm dead.

Now, GL is here and he wants to know what I'm doing. He's the green one. Not the martian. That's J'onn. Duh. He told me to add that, but you report on the JL all the time, so you know that, right? Yea, John's just an idiot. Oh, he's glaring at me now. Oh, now he's walking away. Oh, now he says he's gonna get me later. Oh, I'm a little scared, actually. Oh, well. Anyway, yea. Just wanted to tell you. So. Yea. Sorry about being dead. Tell Wondy hi.

And just so you know, I love you. For realsies.

Love,

Wally/Flash

P.S I'd rather you remember me as Wally.

The end

* * *

The End.


	22. A Broken Wiine Bottle

If you read Chapter 20, then you'll kinda recognize this one...

* * *

Bruce finished off the wine bottle, then threw it into the wall. It smashed, and the glass shattered. Alfred walked in, and eyed the mess disdainfully.

"I won't be cleaning this, Master Bruce."

"I don't expect you to," Replied the quiet, broken voice.

"Then will you be doing it?"

"Probably not."

"You'll just leave it there?" Alfred asked crossly. The billionaire shrugged.

"I don't care."

"Well, I do." The butler replied. "Go grab a broom." Bruce could never say 'no' to the elderly butler. He swept up the glass. Tears stung, fighting to break out. Alfred's voice was softer as he spoke, "You shouldn't feel so badly, Master Bruce. It was only a bottle."

"I'm not cr- It's not because of the bottle."

"I know."

"What am I supposed to do?" Bruce slumped against the wall.

"You're the Batman, aren't you? I think you'll be able to survive." Bruce scoffed.

"Batman. Do you honestly expect me to continue that charade? I'm human."

"Whenever I said that, you ignored me." Alfred said quietly.

"I know. I shouldn't have. I should have ende-" The tears were close to breaking free.

"You can't blame yourself. Those hooligans are the ones to blame," Alfred said soothingly.

"And I'll get them." Bruce vowed darkly.

"I'm not telling you to take revenge," Laughed the elderly man. "I'm asking you to forget the wine, and get back to doing what you do best. Helping people."

"I couldn't help you." There was no reply, as Bruce knew there wouldn't be. And as he sat there in that empty room, broken glass in a small pile, Bruce finally let the tears break free.

* * *

K then. Luckily, thanks to the way this fic works, Alfred will probably be alive in the next chap! Yay!


	23. Monitor Duty

:D 8D =D The evolution of the smiley. ; )

VERY mild Bruce/Clark. My first try, so you can't even _tell_. Done for animehphantom.

* * *

Bruce swept down the hall, his cape flowing. His eyes were narrow. He was _pissed_.

"Clark!" Superman spun around, his face the picture of perfect innocence. But Batman wasn't buying it. "What. Did. You. Do." Superman shrugged noncommittally.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"This!" Batman held up a small paper he had printed out. The monitor duties. "Do you see my name there, Clark?" Superman could only nod. "Do you see where it is?" He nodded again. "Where is it?"

"Next to Flash's name..." The Man Of Steel replied lamely. Batman nodded.

"And where shouldn't it be?"

"He's not such a bad guy..."

"I know he's not a 'bad guy' Clark. If he was, I'd have my way and he'd be in prison. He's just a very, very, _very _annoying 'guy'. Do you know what I like to do when I'm on monitor duty, Clark?"

"..."

"Work. Do you know what he likes to do?"

"..."

"_No _work."

"Well, what do you want _me _to do about it?" Superman whined. "J'onn was in charge of all that."

"Well, you should change his mind then. I've got business in Gotham. By the time I get back up-" He tossed the paper leisurely into the air, and it fluttered to the ground. "This paper should have my name written next to _your _name." Superman gaped as Batman left.

* * *

OK. Be kind. Could you tell at _all_?

I know, I suck at Bruce/Clark.... =C


	24. Remember

Okay. Now I'm having trouble writing short chapters. wtf? Anyways, I'm gonna try...

* * *

"Crying doesn't seem appropriate, does it?" Superman asked quietly, eyes on the gravestone.

"It seems like we should laugh," Diana agreed, tears in her eyes. "I don't think he'd like us to cry, but I just can't laugh."

"Then maybe we should just remember." John murmured.

"If we do that, we'll probably laugh," Hawkgirl said with a soft, watery chuckle.

"Then that's what he'd want us to do," Diana said with a wistful, sad smile.

"Remember." J'onn agreed.

* * *

It didn't really go as well as I wanted it to. *Shrugs*

Oh, well. Beggars can't be choosers, huh?

I guess it's just another brick in the wall. (Now I got the song stuck in my head...)


	25. Simpson's Viewer

Okay, I had a brain blast. Check it out.

* * *

Flash grinned, then picked up the phone. Knowing the secret identities of his comrades could be fun. First: Mr. Kent.

"Hello, Daily Planet, this is Clark Kent." Disguising his voice, Flash said,

"Hi. I'm sorry to bother you, but is Amanda there?"

"Amanda?" Came the innocent, not-at-all-suspicious reply. "What's her last name?"

"Hugankis." Flash replied easily.

"Um, I don't know anyone by that name, but I'll gladly ask."

"Ah, thanks so much." He heard the distant voice of Clark...

"Um, anyone know Amanda Hugankis? I've got a guy who wants Amanda Hugankis." Wally inwardly groaned, and hung up. Way to ruin a good joke, Kent.

**

Clark smiled as the prankster hung up. He replaced the phone in it's cradle, then continued his article. Amanda Hugankis. Honestly. Did that guy think he was the only person who watched the Simpsons?

* * *

Thanks, and I hope I passed the audition.


	26. So?

Okay. Most of these stories are just about my fav characters: Bats and Flash. Sorry about that. I swear I'll put some about the other people up soon. It's just easier to write about them, you know?

Anyway...

* * *

"Hi."

"Hi."

"How are you?" Diana cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Bruce?" He forced a smile. It looked painful. She sympathetically smiled. "I'm good, Bruce. What about you?"

"I'm good, too." He replied. There was an uncomfortable silence. _For a suave playboy, he's hopeless. Just spit it out, Bruce_. Then he coughed into his hand. _Not what I meant. _"Diana, I've been meaning to ask you something." She nodded, pleased, and gestured for him to continue. "See- there's this place. And they serve food." _He sounds as clueless as Flash_. She waved him on. "And, sometimes, people go there together. You know. To eat food." He paused, then hastily added, "And drink drinks, too!"

"Okay, it sounds nice," She prodded. He nodded, looking more relaxed.

"As you know, I like to eat." He blanched, and to save him from embarrassment, she said,

"Me, too! I love to eat." He relaxed again. Of course, he was still as tense as a statue.

"Well. If you like to eat, and so do I, maybe we could accompany each other and go to said place, and in doing so, we could receive meals and as we do this we could talk. About things. And other things. All sorts of things." He hung his head, cheeks red.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" His cheeks grew rosier. She smiled. "You suck at it." He nodded with an admitting shrug.

"Usually, I get dragged out with people I don't know," He confessed. "I don't have to do anything."

"Good. You would have been the most lonely playboy ever." He smirked.

"...So?"

"Of course. You may fail at asking, but you asked the right girl."

* * *

Sorry. He was completely OOC.


	27. Behind The Heroes

Random drabble. Have I gotten completely off my original idea? I swear I'll get back to that right after this chapter. Actually, vote in the reviews what type you like more. What I was doing in the first few chapters, or what the later chapters have been. Both are fun to write.

* * *

**Behind The Heroes**

_"What is your most embarrassing High School Moment?" _

J'onn: We did not have a martian equivalent of High School.

Diana: Um...we had classes? Well, once, I stepped on my gown and tripped over the stairs. I knocked over a new statue of my mother. Luckily, there were many marble sculptors able and willing to create a new one.

Wally: There was this bully, Jimmy Harris, and he said that he was gonna pants me behind the school, and if I didn't show up, he'd beat me up. This was before I had my speed, and I was a scrawny lil guy back then. So, I go behind the school, and I see the girl I like most right there. So, Jimmy pulls down my pants just as I'm asking her out. She said yes anyway. Because she liked my boxers. Come to think of it, I didn't have an embarrassing moment in high school ....every time something like that happened, I got a date....I ROCK!

Bruce: :No Comment:

Clark: I accidentally used my laser vision in chemistry class....

Shayera: Well, we had something like High School on Thanagar....I once hit the principle with my mace- we had to carry weapons for safety. I forget why I did that...couldn't be too important, I guess...Not embarrassing, but interesting...

John: Umm...nothing comes to mind...(blushes) What!? I'm not lying. There was never anything involving milkshakes, my underwear, a skateboard, and a bag of flaming d- I've said too much...

...................................................

:no comment:


	28. Fear

Okay...gonna try to make a super-short...

* * *

"I love her so much, but if I do this, I'll put her in danger for the rest of her life..." He looked down at the ring. She smiled.

"Come on. Love is worth the risk, huh?"

"But I love her too much to risk her." He put the ring in his pocket. "One day, when I quit all of this..."

"Will she wait for you?"

"That's what I'm afraid of..."

* * *

How was that?


	29. To Kill A Bat

The following is a prologue for this story I started and never did anything with. I doubt anyone will read this far (if you do, BRAVA!) so here it is:

* * *

"Bruce?" Her voice echoed through the cold halls, and she shivered, pulling the sheet she carried tighter around her shoulders, stepped silently through the thick darkness. His door was a crack open, and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. His nights had become increasingly late lately, and he'd leave her alone in bed as he worked, looking over the programs for Wayne Co.. Something was wrong with them, but he hadn't been able to stop the problem. But this was unusually late- even for him. As she stepped towards the door, she heard an echo run through her mind- an echo of fear; of worry. But what was there to worry about? She outstretched her hand, gently pushing the door forward. The first sight her eyes comprehended was the open window, and the pale blue curtains waving in the slight breeze. The second thing that managed to sink into her mind was the note, sprawled upon in red ink, stating _HA HA! _The third sight that she managed to see and comprehend through her wet blue eyes was the sight of the man she loved, her husband, Bruce Thomas Wayne, laying on the floor in a crimson puddle, his eyes open in shock, and fear, and pain, and his mouth agape. His chest so still...too still to ease her fears.

She collapsed to her knees, crouching over him, whispering in his ear for him to be well. The facts were clear: Bruce Wayne had been murdered. But who had done it? And another problem that beckoned to her... who could she turn to for help?

The League her husband had once been in- the only ones she absolutely knew she could trust- had been gone for fifteen years.

* * *

And there it is. On second thought, I don't think I'll upload any other chapters (I already wrote 2). You can make up the rest. HA HA!


	30. I'm STILL Bored

Just gotta get a 30 on here. Um.....It's 12:50 in the morning right now (sunday). I just wanna write one more. Aha! A bored Flash fic....Excellent.

* * *

Flash opened his eyes, and paced the room. He played Grand Theft Auto, muttering,

"It's so much more fun to be the bad guy!" the entire time. He ate five bags of chips, drank three bottles of soda, read two books, and ten comic books. Only then would he admit defeat.

"I'm bored."

* * *

You know what's sad? It actually took me a minute to think of how to start it. Then it took a few seconds to write it down.

Figured this would be a good way to end it.

FOR NOW.


	31. Just Heroes

Hey! Another really short thingy! I was trying to upload the other stories, but the thing was broken...so...I decided I'd just write some more while listening to the Fraye. Then I decided to upload this chapter after I'd written a few more chapters. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

"You know what's weird?" Flash asked with a soft smile. "When we die, people aren't gonna remember us as people." Superman turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was three, there was nothing more that I wanted then a tricycle." Flash told him. "Nothing. I was willing to skip dinner, and lunch, and breakfast. Whatever. Just so we could save money. There was this great red one- twenty bucks- with a little lightening bolt on the side of it. Like that would make it super-fast." He turned to Superman. "You know, this is the stuff I remember. Last week, we probably fought twenty villains. Maybe more. I don't remember who, though. I just remember that feeling when my Mom told me we couldn't afford that trike. People think we're all mighty, and strong, and- as long as they're not talking about me- smart; that all we do in our lives is fight for freedom, and justice, and look for tyranny." Superman arched an eyebrow. "But we aren't. This morning I went out for lunch with co-workers, and I actually got to forget who I was." He looked back out the window at Earth. "That's what I want to remember. Not some spandex-clad guy vowing revenge. I wanna remember the joke that Tina told that made milk come out my nose. I wanna remember the feeling I'll get when my kid gets that perfect trike." He shrugged. "But the people aren't gonna remember us as parents, or as random people in diners with milk spurting out our noses. We're heroes." Superman nodded slightly, surprised. He and Flash had simply been gazing out the window, when Flash had started this odd conversation.

"Yea."

"You know what? To this day I wish I had gotten that trike. To this day." Superman smiled slightly.

"When I was in high school, all I wanted was a limo for the prom." Flash looked up. "My parents couldn't afford it. Of course not. So, I began working at the Daily Planet. I got enough money."

"And was the Limo worth it?"

"I didn't get it," Superman replied. "I got the money, thought about giving it away for one night, and ended up picking up my date in my Dad's old truck."

"And did it matter?" Flash asked.

"Nope."

"I would've taken that trike without the lightening bolts." Superman smiled slightly at him.

"Do you want me to buy you a trike, Flash?" Flash laughed.

"Naw," He stared out at the Earth. "But I'd give anything for my Mom to give it to me."

* * *

The end. Kay, I kinda rambled...the music stopped....and I had to put new music on....


	32. Laugh

This was part of another story I never wrote. I might add on the ending, or I'll just leave it like this. Just needed another chapter for the update, so...yea....

* * *

"He may not think I'm funny, but even he'll laugh at this one!" He cackled, his eyes gleaming. His pale, sickly skin, with pasty white in the creases and wrinkles in his skin was like a beacon beside the dark blackness of the room. His green-dyed hair was hidden by a top hat, which had a small flower on it, which was dying. As usual, Harley stood at his side, grinning a smile almost as large as her mentors'. His grin, though, was wider, and his yellowed teeth shined, thanks to some unknown light source. He laughed again, as he pulled off the top hat, and gave a deep bow. "No one would be able to keep a straight face!" His grin turned into a menacing scowl. "No one." Harley nodded.

"I know, Mr. Jay." Her New York accent gave her high-pitched, almost squeaky, voice some character, and although her company was lacking certain aspects (topics about anything other then _him_), her voice was easy to listen to. "I don't see why he didn't laugh when we hijacked that buildin' in Goth'm, but this time, ain't no way he won't burst out in giggles!" As if to prove her point, she started laughing in amusement. The man to her right nodded, his grin returning.

"Too true, Harley, my girl," He said in his 'happy' voice. She beamed at the praise. He glanced down, his grin widening, at the small pellets of laughing gas. This would be a very fun night.

And he would _laugh_.

* * *

Thank you for the applause.

Really.

Really.

You can stop clapping now. People are giving you _looks_.


	33. ToDo List

NEXT CHAPTER

* * *

"I had to think about joining the League for a while," Flash admitted. "After all, I had a busy schedule..."

TO-DO LIST

6:30 Initial Alarm Clock

6:45 Wake up.

7:00 Wake up again.

7:10 GET OUT OF BED!

7:12 Eat.

7:14 Eat seconds.

7:17 Eat thirds.

7:20 Get to work.

7:21 Eat the doughnuts Jerry brings in.

7:30-12:00 Do work.

7:30-12:00 Eat snacks hidden in workplace.

12:00 Lunch.

12:30 Do work.

1:00 Second lunch.

1:05 Make excuse for why you were at a second lunch, then do more work.

1:06- 5:00 Do work and eat snacks hidden in workplace.

5:00 Go home.

5:05 Watch the news.

5:01-5:20 Eat snacks.

5:21 Go on patrol.

5:42 Flirt.

5:50 Eat dinner.

5:59 More patrolling.

6:00-6:21 More eating. And flirting.

6:22-8:00 Patrolling.

8:00-8:12 Shower (important)

8:12- 8:30 Eat Dinner again.

8:30-9:00 Work on work brought home.

9:00-10:30 Patrol

10:30-10:36 Set extremely confusing alarm. May take longer.

10:36-???? Watch T.V while snacking

????? Go to sleep.

1:34 Midnight snack.

4:56 Dawn snack

REPEAT

* * *

And, on some days, might have to do this-or-that. Who knows- maybe a _date_???


	34. Mirror

Decided to throw in some more short chapters for funsies.

* * *

"When I look in the mirror, I see a scared twenty-year-old in over his head." He muttered, taking the mask off his slender face and revealing the sad green eyes. A noise startled him from behind.

"When I look at you, I see a brave hero." She told him firmly, placing a soft hand on his slumped shoulders.

* * *

Bum Bum BUUUUUUUUUUM


	35. Valentine

If you've read I Lost On Jeopardy, Baby!, you'll know I love it when people have crushes on Flash. Just cause. Especially when it's two people, and they fight over him. But that's just me.

Hope you like it!

* * *

Dear Valentine,

Ur a QT

; ) FMA

Diana smiled, blushing. She folded the valentine, and held it against her chest.

"I have to get him one!" She decided. Then she ran off to look for an unused computer.

*******

Dear Valentine,

Ur a QT

; ) FMA

Hawkgirl tried to hide her grin as she read the valentine's card. It was obvious it was from a pack, but he'd given one to _her_. And she had to give him one, too. Not something pushy, not something too romantic...

*****

Diana rushed down the hallway, and flew into the air in shock as she collided with another body.

"Hawkgirl?" She asked in surprise, scooping up the valentine.

"Hey," Hawkgirl replied, as she pulled up a light pink paper, too. Diana eyed it, as Hawkgirl eyed the paper in Diana's hand.

Diana narrowed her eyes. _Competition._

_***_

_Competition._ Hawkgirl thought with a grin. _This could be fun._

_

* * *

_

Poor Flash. His room is gonna be filled to the brim with valentines.


	36. Gone

And, here's the next chapter! Short.

* * *

"Batman!"

Static.

"Batman!"

Static.

"Bruce!" She flailed wildly.

"He's gone, Di," Surprisingly, it was Flash who said it first. And though his voice was shaky, his hands were firm on her shoulders. "We have to get out of here."

"Bruce!" She collapsed, and he carried her out. Her struggles dimmed to mere spasms, as tears rolled down her beautiful face. "Bruce..."

* * *

O.o


	37. 24

What do you think of this one?

* * *

"We all know that out of all of us- it should be me."

"Fla-"

"No. You heard what he said. One day. Twenty-four hours. Use it wisely." He turned, and began to walk to the doorway. These would be his last steps.

"It's a trap," Batman said, almost pleadingly. "You know that."

"Yea. But he'll give you all twenty-four hours. I'll do it. You'll get the day." He walked a few steps further, tried to think of a joke, then gave up. He took the final step. Then he died.

"You have twenty-four more hours until the next one." The voice laughed over the intercom.

* * *

...so...

Yea. One league member dies every twenty-four hours in this weird scenario. Good news (sorta) they can choose amongst themselves. If they don't choose, though...well, someone gets chosen anyway.

So. In your head. Decide their fate! Does another person die? Do they figure out how to escape this prison in the twenty-four hours Flash's sacrifice gave them? Does Flash come back to life for some odd reason because everyone likes a happy ending? Who does the evil person turn out to be?

So many questions! So few people who care!

'Cept you, right?

Put your plot in the reviews! Or is that against the rules?

Put it in if you want to. Just don't tell on me if it's against the law. Rules. I went to my friends house, and she told on her brother for EVERYTHING. Every five minutes, 'I'm gonna tell Mom!' 'I'm gonna tell Dad!'

She's, like, 15. Don't you get over the tattle-tale phase at, like, 5?

Oh, well.


	38. Short Shorts

This came from the mini world of something-or-other. It's magical there.

* * *

"Who likes short shorts!?" Wally.

"I like short shorts!" Oliver.

"Shut. Up." Bruce.

"I still like short shorts!" Oliver.

* * *

...


	39. Just In Case

11:02. School night. Gotta wake up at 5:something. Still have homework to do. What to do...what to do... I KNOW! FAN FICTION!

* * *

"Linda?" Linda turned around, surprised.

"Wally?"

"Yea."

"You look- well, you look like hell. Is everything okay?" Wally smiled, then cringed slightly at the pain in his arm.

"Listen. You know I love you."

"What's going on?" Her voice was edged with fear and worry as she took in his tone of voice, and his haggard appearance.

"I have to do something. About 99.9% chance it's not going to end well. I just wanted to do this one last time." He leaned in, and kissed her. "If I do make it- will you marry me?"

"M-marry you?" Linda stuttered. Then she glared. "What in the world is going on, West!?"

"I'll tell you if I make it. If I don't, you'll figure it out," He smiled, and placed a small velvet box in her hand. "Just in case you say 'yes'," He told her. Then he ran around the corner, and when she looked, he was gone.

"What have you gotten into, Wal?" She murmured to herself, opening the box. Then, even though she was alone, she whispered, "Yes."

Just in case.

* * *

Ta-da! I'm ona roll!

Should I write my essay on Shakespeare, or write another chapter?

The votes are in.

Next chapter it is.


	40. Sisters

I'm sure this sucked, but I wanted to write something that wasn't about Flash or Batman.

I DON'T OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE.

Don't you love it when I remember to add that in?

* * *

They had once been like sisters; the two women in a group that defended a man's world; that showed their strength, and their prowess.

"Shayera."

"Diana." They sat down gruffly, glaring at each other.

They had once been like sisters. Sisters bicker. But never like this.

* * *

You can't call me Al.


	41. The Weird One

A doe is a female deer. Rae is a drop of golden sun.

* * *

J'onn. The martian. The weird one of the group, as he is sometimes known.

_Glare. Glare. Keep glaring. Mutter. Don't laugh at Flash's joke. Immature, anyway. Heheh. _

_Hey! It's Shay! No. Wait. I don't wanna be with her because we have a kid in the future. Something like that..._

_I wonder if I could get this suit dry cleaned...maybe if I went as Superman's close personal friend? I mean, this stain is awful, and Bruce won't splurge on good dryers on this station...Stupid Flash and his stupid Mocha drinks..._

_There's John. Does he see me? Are my wings too fluffy? Oh, I hope feathers aren't sticking out everywhere. Wait, did he smile at me?! No. Flash's joke. Oh. Wow. I think Batman smiled..._

_Uh-oh. I forget the punchline. Um...Moth goes to a dentist's office because...um....free cavity search? No, who would go to that...Moths don't have teeth anyway. That wouldn't make sense. Of course, jokes don't make sense all the time. What time is it, anyway? I feel tired. I think it's time for lights out, heheh. Wait! Lights! The lights were on! Thank Jebus my brain works fast, or else I would've paused for ten minutes. Well, John's laughing, and I think Bats smiled. Mission accomplished. I'm gonna go get some Mocha!_

_There's Shayera- should I say something? What's she looking at? Oh. Of course. Why don't they just go out? Why do they have to keep dancing around the issue. Oh! There's Bruce! I wonder if he sees me!!_

Yes. J'onn. The 'weird' one.

* * *

Me is a name I call myself. Interested? You should be.


	42. Mask

Hmm...

---

He had no face.

That was Flash's first thought.

The man before him had no face.

Then he looked in the mirror, and saw his own mask.

Was there a difference? They both hid their true faces.

He pulled the confining scarlet from his young face, and stared at his green eyes. Was he truly that far from prancing around in a trench coat, with no face? Wasn't he another unknown vigilante? He showed his mouth, but was there a difference in that? What did showing his mouth do?

The next day, he was doing menial heroics- rescuing kittens, stopping a small robbery. All through it, he wore a grin. He realized he did wear a mask- over his whole face. Red over his eyes, a smile over his lips. There was no difference between him and Vic Savage. None whatsoever.

They both wore a mask. And when you thought about it- when you looked for it-

Neither showed a true face.

---

Okay, so I'm just searching for a story high and low here. Anyway. Bedtime. Almost midnight....and I didn't do my homework...

Aw...


	43. It Was A Dark And Stormy Night

Superman tries to get a straight answer out of the Fastest Man Alive and his girlfriend, Linda Park.

Ich hatte sagt zu mein freund das sie ist ein Katze, und sie said, '...Ja...?' SPITZE!

* * *

"Superman? This is my beautiful, foxy-licious girl, Linda." The woman laughed, and shoved the grinning red-head away. Then she looked up at the towering hero.

"Nice to meet you," She said hesitantly. He smiled kindly.

"It's great to meet you. Flash tells me about you all the time." She scowled jokingly.

"What does he say?" Flash laughed.

"By the way, big guy, if you wouldn't mind- it's Wally around Linda." He leaned in, and whispered loudly: "She doesn't know my secret yet, but she's getting pretty close to figuring it out."

"Like, this far away," Linda said with a nod, putting her index finger an inch above her thumb. "I can't wait to know he's the Flash. It's gonna be great."

"Yea, it'll be awesome," Flash agreed. Superman was confused, but smiled regardless. They seemed to be a nice couple. Despite the weirdness.

"So. Wally says you're a reporter?" She nodded, as Flash draped an arm around her and smiled.

"Best there is."

"You know it!" Linda agreed with a grin. Clark's mind touched on another reporter he knew.

"And you make it work? Him being a superhero?"

"You're a superhero!?" Linda gasped, pulling herself from Wally's arm.

"No, he's lying!" Flash told her desperately. "I'm a supervillain!" She sighed in relief, then returned to his side. Clark, thoroughly confused (and a little worried) carried on,

"How'd he tell you he was the Flash?"

"Hmm....well, first he brought me to meet a co-worker of his," Linda explained. "Then said co-worker asked how he told me he was the Flash."

"It was a complicated plan," Flash added. Superman rolled his eyes inwardly.

"Can I get a real answer? Minus the jokes?" Flash laughed at his annoyance.

"Calm down, Supes- I'll tell you. It was a dark and stormy night-"

"Flash!"

"Wally, remember? And it was. My lights went out and it was raining like crazy." Flash told him with a smirk. "And Linda was over-"

"For pizza- he ate so much-" Linda added.

"-and then I looked over, and I said, 'We should make out', and she said, 'Er- how about no?' and I said, 'How about yes?' and she sai-"

"Flash!"

"Wally. Anyway, that went on for a while, then I started snacking on leftover pizza. I was afraid she'd get suspicious if I ate all of it, so there was some left." He smiled at the dark-haired woman beside him. "Then I got this feeling. I was eating the last piece, and she was making fun of me for eating so much. I was about to lie, to say, 'I didn't eat all day-' and then- then I just couldn't lie to her." His voice was becoming more and more serious as he spoke, and Linda's smile more sweet then amused. "I said, 'Do you wanna know why I eat so much?', and she thought I was gonna make a joke, so she's like, 'Sure.' And I said, 'You can't tell anyone,' so she laughs a little, and says, 'We'll see.'"

"Then I saw he wasn't joking around," Linda had taken up the story now. "All the lights were out, but Wally had lit the two candles he had in the house- and it was so romantic. All I could see was his face- and even that was heavily shadowed. But I could tell he was serious. So, I said, 'Okay. What is it?' And just like that, he told me."

"What do you mean he told you?" Clark asked with an arched brow.

"I said, 'Hon, I'm the Flash,'" Flash replied with a shrug. "Wasn't really as hard as I thought it would be." Clark nodded. Flash smirked at him. "So...you inviting Lois out for Pizza at your place?"

"I can cut the power," Linda added.

* * *

Ich liebe mein Deutsch Klass, aber Ich hat ein F!!! (Oder ein 6)


	44. I Kissed A Bat

****Slash songfic. Beware.*****

I don't own Katey Perry's songs, nor do I own the JL. I don't own anything...comfort me?

* * *

_"I kissed a Bat and I liked it,_

_The taste of his Batty-chapstick,_

_I kissed a Bat just to try it,_

_Hope Miss Wondy don't mind it, _

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right-"_

"Shut up." Batman muttered. "It happened once, you pest." Flash, hurt, shrugged, then left. Batman stared at the door as he left, then began,

"_I kissed the Flash, and I liked it,_

_The taste of his Mocha chapstick,_

_I kissed the Flash just to try it,_

_Hope his pillow don't mind it,_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right-"_

"Really?" Asked an amused voice. He swung to see the Fastest Man Alive, "You know bats,

_"You, change your mind,_

_Like heroes, Change their clothes,_

_Yea, you, PMS,_

_Like Hawkgirl, I should know-"_

"You should shut up."

"Good plan." Batman pulled Flash into a kiss. Flash grinned. "Just once?"

"Just twice." Batman corrected with a smirk. Flash left the room humming.

* * *

The two songs that I hear on the Radio all the time, and the only songs on my friends MP3 player that I know, besides Livin' on a Prayer. (She likes rap, while I listen to mainly...well...not rap...I only know, like, two songs. Oh! And Weird Al's raps- do those count?)

Sorry about the weird format. The computer hates me.


	45. Understanding Alfred

Hey! OMG! He's not dead in this fic!

* * *

His name is Alfred. Not Jeeves.

He is a butler. And a father. No, not biologically. But if you saw him and his 'master', Bruce- you'd understand.

He is dignified, and he knows his way around a blowtorch and tools. Why? Look inside that locked room where car noises come from sometimes. You'll understand.

He is patient. Look at his 'master's' 'friends' at parties, and you'll understand. Look at one of his 'master's' real co-workers- you'll understand. To reiterate, his name is not Jeeves.

He is old. Look at his wrinkles, and look in his eyes. You'll understand. Listen to him speak- you won't believe he is older than forty.

He is regretful. Look at him when his 'master' comes home at any given hour, some horrible wound in some vital area. First, watch him tend to the wound, then watch him watch the young man as he continues to work. Then watch him go to his room, and apologize to an old painting that he dusts everyday. You'll understand.

He is scared. Watch him as he sits in the empty manor every night, his feet tapping against the hardwood floors, or the expensive rugs. Look at how he sighs with relief when he hears an engine dying behind that locked door. You'll understand.

He is worried. Watch him look at his young 'master' with fear; watch his eyes probe those wounds and scars, and see them grow glossy. You'll understand.

He is angry. Hear him mutter as he thinks about a man in a dark alley, years and years ago. See his fists clench. Look at that dusted painting- you'll understand.

He is proud. Look at him smile as he watches his 'master'. His son. You'll definitely understand.

* * *

Ta-da!


	46. Beliefs

I don't own Don't Trust Me, or JL.

* * *

Shayera sat alone, hunched over, hands tight on her mug. Music drifted down from the radio. Earth music. She took a long sip from the drink, but she couldn't really taste it.

_B-b-b-bruises cover your arms_

She smirked, looking up. Sometimes, John would say that when you were alone, someone out there would help you, no matter what. That when you were out of hope, and completely alone, this being would find you, and help you. Like, she thought wryly, sending a song to you as you sit alone, nursing a strong drink and a broken heart. But she didn't have bruises covering her arms. Just the wounds of a woman with tears fighting to break out. All her real wounds- sprained wrists, real bruises- they had healed long ago.

_Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm_

That was a bit more my style, Shayera thought to herself with a sad smirk, hunching back down to her drink. It's foam had all but completely disappeared. Only a few bubbles remained of the froth that had been there when she had first gotten it.

_And the best is (the best is), no one knows who you are_

And that's how it has to be, she thought. It no longer struck her as odd that every song that came on the radio, she would dissect, to see if it somehow pertained to her.

"Stupid John." She grumbled. But she hadn't seen John for months. It couldn't be his fault.

_Just another girl alone at the bar_

"Alone," She spat. The word, despite the months of isolation, was unfamiliar. Unreal. Unliked. It didn't matter that she hadn't seen John for months. It was his stupid philosophy that made her look for messages in stupid songs like this one. It was his fault.

_She wants to touch me (whoa)_

_She wants to love me (whoa)_

She could almost see his face. But he hovered just beyond her memory, somehow. It had only been months. She should be able to see every detail in his face perfectly. And yet- she couldn't.

_She'll never leave me (whoa, whoa oh oh)_

"Ha!" She laughed out loud, and a few heads turned. She didn't cower beneath their gazes, nor did she feel embarrassed. "That's rich," She muttered to herself. "I would have even left without a real goodbye if he hadn't followed me outside."

_Don't trust a ho_

_Never trust a ho_

Though the term 'ho' made Shayera scowl, these words seemed to pertain to her, too. Don't trust her. Ever. She buried her head in her arms.

_Won't trust a ho_

_Won't trust me_

She looked up.

"I trust John." She murmured to the rowdy bar. A small voice in her head demanded why she wouldn't go back to Earth if she wasn't so afraid he would turn her away.

_Shush, girl! Shut your lips_

She ignored it, and ordered another drink.

Stupid John with his stupid little beliefs.


	47. Perfect

Okay. I just wrote that Teardrops fic, and, yea, yea, FCAT retake night. Sure. But still- now I have to write a romance thing with somebody! So, I wondered...hm...Flash, or Batman? I couldn't decide. DON'T WORRY if you don't like slash. I couldn't decide, so I decided to write two. For Bats, it was easy. In the JL universe, he has a gal pal. But the Wallster? He's got Linda in one episode. And Fire in another. And those two girls in that one diner in that other.

I chose Fire. Without further ado, F/F.

FIRST KISS I (F/F)

---------

She was perfect.

Ya, I said _perfect_.

Hannah Montana says nobody's perfect.

But that's just because she has schizophrenia, and wishes that instead of a pop star, she was a superhero.

But Fire?

She _was _a superhero.

And she _was _perfect.

There goes your philosophy, Miss Cyrus. Er. Montana.

She was green. Green and gorgeous. She was Brazilian. Brazilian and brave. She was sexy. Sexy and smart.

And she liked me.

Ya. You heard me. You don't need a hearing aid, or some sort of medicine. _She _likes _me_.

Don't believe me? Look at us right now, huh?

I'm standing outside her room, grinning like an idiot. Why, you ask?

Because we just kissed.

Not a 'peck on the cheek', and a 'um...maybe I'll call you?' kiss. A full-blown 'You wanna come in?' kiss.

You might be wondering why I didn't take that kiss up on it's invitations, and allow her smooth arms to pull me into her room.

After all, she's perfect right?

But as I was standing there, her arms wrapped around me, pulling me ever so slightly towards her door, ready to guide me into her room, my eyes closed, her eyes closed, I couldn't help but think that she was perfect. If you've seen Good Will Hunting, you might know where I'm going with this. If you haven't, then here's the kicker: I was afraid of two things...1, that she might not be this perfect girl. That she might not actually be my one and only soul mate. My Juliet. The second? That she'll find out that I'm not perfect. That I'm not exactly the kind of person she's expecting, and in a bad way, too. That I'm not her Romeo. So, I lessened the force of the kiss, and relaxed my grip on her waist. Her eyes opened, and her slight hold on my arms slumped. She understood, I guess. I hope.

"Good night," She said. She paused for only a second, as if to see if I was sure, before going inside.

Now, you're wondering why I'm smiling.

Because I know that if she understood, she won't be so awkward tomorrow. If she understood, she won't just write me off. If she understood, she won't just be perfect.

She'll be perfect for me.

How do like _them _apples, Hannah!?

* * *

Seeing as how there wasn't any F/F in any other episodes, I'm unhappy to say that she probably did _not _understand.

Btw, if you're wondering, I have no beef with Hannah. I heard a parody of her song on Youtube, though (Homer's Perfect), so the tune has been stuck in my head.

If you're reading this, Miss Cyrus, I apologize sincerely. ;)


	48. Birthday

The last chapter made me think of something, so here you go!

(btw, i don't know anything about the comics, so his kids are OCs)

------------------

Jill sat in front of the birthday cake with a sour look on her squat face.

"I'm not blowing them out until Daddy comes!" She screeched in her loud, three-year-old voice.

"Daddy might be late," Linda replied, wishing she knew what kind of horrible mess her husband was in this time. Grodd? Robots? Both?

"Then we'll wait!" Jill replied, crossing her arms.

"He might be really late," Linda added. Luther? Trickster?

"C'mon, honey, make a wish," A friend of Linda's said encouragingly. Jill shook her head.

"Not until Daddy comes." Captain Cold? Mirror Master? Captain Boomerang? Toyman? The Top? What if they had won? What if, while Linda sat comfortably near a cake, he was laying in a ditch, bleeding to dea-

"Linda, I got the present!" Came a boisterous voice. The red-head walked in and blanched. "This was on _Saturday_?"

"Daddy!" Jill exclaimed with glee.

"I thought you were dead!" Linda screamed, lunging for him. Due to the company, he couldn't dodge as fast as he could.

"I wish Mommy wouldn't kill Daddy," Jill whispered, before blowing.

--------------------

Ah, birthdays....


	49. I Feel Pretty

Next chapter! Set in Tick&Tock world, and a slight reference to Tick&Tock, but nuthin' too important. Good luck.

-----

"Hey, Supes!" Flash said with a grin. "I'm gettin' interviewed by your fan-girl!"

"My fan-girl?"

"Yea! Lois Lane and some guy. Mike Kent, I think. I'm gonna embarrass you soooo much!"

"How?" Superman asked, trying to hide his smirk.

"Tell them you sing 'I Feel Pretty' in the showers after missions."

"I don't do that," Clark scoffed.

"You do, now, buddy! I'll have Lois 'eww'ing you, and 'ahhh'ing me with awe and admiration within seconds."

"Good luck with that."

-=-=-=-

Clark got ready. He was gonna embarrass Flash. A lot. In front of Lois. He grinned, then entered the room with Lois.

"Hi, Flash. My name is Lois Lane, and this is Clark."

"Hi, Brad Pitt, nice to meet you. Oh! Sorry. Sometimes I forget about secret identities." He grinned, and Lois smirked.

"All right, _Mr. Pitt_, can I ask you a few questions?"

"Go right ahead, doll-face," He replied, his charming smile annoying the heck out of Clark. He was _good_.

"What do you think of the other members in the League?"

"Okay. Gl's cool, Wondy's adorable, Birdbeak's scary, Bats loves me on the inside, J'onn doesn't like people stealing his oreos, and Supes likes red underwear." Lois rolled her eyes- but not as though she was really, truly, annoyed, then asked,

"Which is your favorite?" Flash shrugged.

"Gl is super nice, but super strict...Wondy's cute, but doesn't get it when I flirt with her, and when she does, she glares a lot....Birdbeak hates it when I call her Birdbeak, and will kill me when this article is published....Bats just wants to kill me on a good day, and on a bad day- I shudder at the thought....J'onn is nice and all, but he can read your every thought- and he looks annoyed a lot with me....Supes is strict and a boy scout, but he's been my idol since I was a kid...I dunno. I love all of 'em!" He grinned. Clark was actually a little touched.

"You say Superman has been your idol since you were a kid?"

"Totally. When I was younger-" He paused for a moment, and his smile weakened. Clark had a quick flashback to when he had gone into the past. He remembered Flash's room, decorated with hand-drawn Superman pictures. As though Superman would guard that eight-year-old boy in his room. He inwardly winced. "-I- I liked him a lot. He was really cool. You know." Clark could tell Lois knew there was more, but she didn't ask more questions. Apparently, she understood there was a bit of pain laced along Flash's thoughts there. Too much for a light, forty-minute-long interview. He doubted she'd let it go, though.

"And Batman? Was he important in your life as a child?" Flash laughed out loud.

"Er-- as a kid, I preferred to hide from the shadows, instead of leaping in 'em. Bats scared the crap out of me. Now, I know he's a sweetie. I hop in the shadows all the time." Lois smiled. The interview went on for a while longer, another twenty minutes or so, and then police sirens came from outside.

"I oughta take that. See ya, Mike!" He said to Clark, who hadn't spoken once during the interview. He opened the door. Moments later, he returned, "Did I mention that Supes sings 'I Feel Pretty' in the shower after every mission?"

Clark just glared.

* * *

I feel pretty- oh, so pretty- I feel pretty, and witty, and gay!

I feel charming- Oh, so charming- it's alarming how charming I feeeeeeeel!

What a catchy song! 10:17 is pretty early. And I'm only getting up at four. That's enough sleep for FCAT, right?

...

NIGHT!


	50. No Fault

I wanna upload five more chapters and a oneshot real quick, so I'll write chapter 50 (this one) then upload it. Complicated? Very.

By the way... I have an idea for a fic, so I'll try and finish those other things I'm writing fast so I can write it. I'm really looking forward to it. Unless I forget my idea.

* * *

Wally sat in the room, eyes shut tight.

"It's not my fault," He muttered to the silence. "It's not my fault." He hunched over, hanging his head over his arms. A full moon watched him mournfully from the window. "I didn't mean to. It's not my fault." The silence was smothering, slowly suffocating him as he sat, alone, in the room. When he looked up, his face was drenched in tears.

"It's all my fault," He muttered to the bleak darkness of the room, lit only by the crackling streetlights outside, and the moon. "I wasn't listening. I was just- just- just-" He shook his head, unable to continue.

"It's all my fault."

* * *

My inspiration, you ask? I wanted to write a chapter, and didn't have any ideas, so I started typing random stuff.


	51. Remote

I know I was just going to upload to 50, but I didn't want to end my uploadings on such a depressing note as 'its all my fault! Waah!!' Who wants a fic to end like that? So...

* * *

Wally awoke with a grumble.

"Tiiiiiired." He muttered. He walked into the kitchen, head still spinning. Less then three hours of sleep- not to mention that was all tossing and turning. He grabbed a mug off of the shelf, and took the coffee that had started brewing thanks to a timer about ten minutes before. He poured the dark liquid into the mug, and decided to skip the sugars and creamer. He was taking it black this morning. He shuffled over to the couch, and sat, the mug warming his cold hands (the air conditioner was broken). "What's on T.V?" He mumbled, fumbling for the remote.

He couldn't find it.

"What the heck?" He grumbled, putting the mug on the table. He crouched to his knees, and looked beneath the couch. A few Cheetos, a pop tart the ants had claimed, a DVD, a few pens, a magazine, and lots of dust bunnies....BUT NO REMOTE. He looked at the T.V. He could just press the buttons. "But, I'm tired, I don't wanna have to hop up every second to press a button." Seeing as how he had the attention span of a goldfish with A.D.D, this seemed like a normal want.

He sped around the apartment, checking in cabinets, around boxes, in boxes, behind the T.V, in the refrigerator, and in the microwave. After twenty minutes, he was standing there, puzzled.

"Oh, well," He muttered. "I'm awake." He then ran to work.

His remote sat in between in the cushions. Grinning wickedly.

* * *

I was on the phone when I wrote the last part. Blame Dr.V-Angela (look her up) if it sucks and lost the point I was originally trying to make.

Random reader: Boo! Darn you to heck, Dr.V-Angela!

P.S I'll upload chapters soon- they'll be longer, and better.

She's telling me a riddle right now:

The Classic...A Fox. A Chicken. Seed. A Farmer, and a boat that only two things (farmer + object) can go on. Chicken eats the feed, Fox eats the chicken. HOW???

I know....(she told me the answer)


	52. Shot Fears

Just a quick random idea I had.

* * *

Superman swept him up, and gently placed him on the sidewalk. The man stared at the mugger, now laying on the floor. The man turned from the mugger, breathing heavily. Finally, he looked up at his savior.

"Thank you so much, Superman!" He managed. Superman smiled, then wondered how this man seemed familiar.

"It's no problem." He noticed how haggard this familiar stranger seemed, and ventured..."Are you okay?"

"Yea, yea," The man said quickly. "It's just, when I was younger, me and my parents were almost killed by a mugger with a gun...My father managed to take him out- but got so close to being shot. I've always had this fea-" He paused, then blushed. "Sorry- I'm rambling- guess I'm still shaken up. Thank you again. Is there anything I can do for you? You saved my life- I was frozen." Due to his past, Clark wasn't surprised.

"That's fine," He said with a smile. "Just try not to get shot today, huh?" The man laughed.

"I'll do my best. Well, if you need anything," He handed him a card, and Clark read it. That's how he knew this guy! Wayne Co.! His dad was the head of that place. This guy- Bryce?- Bruce! (the card said)- was his son- the eligible bachelor. "Thank you again," Bruce said. As he walked off, Clark smiled at the card, folded it, and flew away.

He wondered what would have happened if Bruce Wayne's fear had actually happened...if Thomas Wayne had actually been shot...kid would have been probably too scared to even leave his house...

* * *

Peace to my homie-Gs. =]

I'm hip.


	53. Lives On

I ACTUALLY LIKE THIS!!!

* * *

_"I can't die, Clark."_

Clark sat at his desk, re-reading his article. His mouth was dry, and he wished he could have pawned the assignment off onto someone else. But, when he thought about it, it really had to be him. He had to finish the man's legend on a positive note, without questioning who he was, like everyone else was, or why he did what he did, like everyone else was. No. He would keep it simple- talking about what he had done. He would write about his heroics- about how he had risked his life day after day- that his luck had just run out.

_According to sources_, he wrote, beginning the final paragraph of the article. _He died as he had lived- heroically. _Maybe it was a little corny, but Lois always did call him that. Why not put his true personality into this article? After all, this was personal. Why not be himself as he writes it...? _He saved the day one more time, before the extensive wounds finally caused him to fall unconscious. _Only about two more sentences- just summarizing what had already been written- saying he had been a great guy. _He was not found until it was too late for medical attention. His final words were spoken to the League, and they will not disclose this information to the Media. _Clark smiled- just a tiny bit- a bitter smile- as he thought about the fact that he had been the one to hear his last words- raspy- not bitter, not filled with regret- he didn't really know what to call that emotion. _In the end, _he continued. _It does not matter what place one hails from- whether it be Central, Metropolis, Gotham, or even a different country- in the end, he died protecting us all. In the end, no matter who he was beneath the cowl, or why he acted as he did, he deserves respect, and thanks. _

_Thank you, Batman. _

Clark smiled at the computer, before deleting the entire article.

_A scare near St. Anthonys and Main St. intersection in Gotham's First Bank nearly had the world thinking The Batman had died. But new information has come to light recently. As usual,... _Clark looked up to see Dick standing in the window, dressed in the new costume. He smiled grimly, before leaping out. Clark sighed softly, and continued...

_The Dark Knight lives on. _

_

* * *

_

I ACTUALLY LIKED THAT!!!


	54. Hippie Vword

This is the brain-child of two things: boredom, and loss of internet. My friend let me borrow New Moon on Wednesday, and I thought she wanted it back, like, the next day, so I finished it on it turns out that I can't see her again for, like, a week. So, when I had no internet a few days later (Friday) an idea popped up. And there you go.

---

"You haven't read it yet?!" Linda practically screeched. Wally winced.

"Well- I don't have that much free time, you know." He gestured to the Flash ring on his finger.

"You read super-fast, Wally." Linda replied, putting a hand on her hip and leveling him with her cool eyes. He squirmed under her gaze.

"Yea- but-" He shook his head, exasperated. "I saw the movie with you- isn't that enough?"

"But that cut scenes out!" Linda countered. "You don't know the whole story."

"You practically told me it word for word." he reminded her. She rolled her eyes.

"It's not the same."

"Why should I have to read that, if you won't read that comic book I bought last week?"

"You're a super-hero, Wally. Why should I read about some fictional character getting beaten to a pulp? I'll be shaking from worry." At his face, she added, "The Superhero's girlfriends are always getting killed in those things."

"Yea, well, in that one, some nice girl is tormented by demons." Linda slapped him.

"She fell in love with him!" Wally rubbed his cheek.

"Love hurts."

"And they weren't demons," She added huffily. "They were vampires. Peaceful ones that fought against the instinct to drink human blood."

"How can you have a good book about Hippie vampires?" He paused as an afterthought. _Actually, that sounds pretty cool...cruising around in a van...Changing the entire crowd at Woodstock! Hippie vampires everywhere- _Linda's voice cut him off.

"You were in the theat-" She narrowed her eyes. "You left, didn't you? You didn't even see Victoria and James!"

"My Com. Link went off!" Wally replied, backing up. "Would you rather me see Eddy give some chick the kiss of death over saving the city of New York?!" Linda looked like she was going to explode. "Um- gotta go!" He was gone

"Name is Edward." Linda muttered.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"And what'd you do then?"

"High-tailed it outta there!!" Flash told Green Lantern. He took a long sip from his mocha cappuccino. "Don't know why she cared so much that I haven't read Twilight..." A loud yelp of surprise sounded from the other room, then the doors pulled apart, an astonished Superman standing in between them. "Supes? Is there an emer-"

"You haven't read it?!" He screeched.

* * *

Yep. Poor Flash. He probably even read it, just so he could make fun of Linda...

As for me, this was the conversation I had with a friend of mine. So, that weekend, I read the first one. I come back and said I thought it was 'boring.' I actually liked it, but she got really annoyed, so...yea. And she says I haven't read the second, so I wouldn't understand. So, that night, I read New Moon. Go back to school. "Booo-rring." You shoulda seen her face.

Anyways, to continue my boring A/N...I'm a Jacob/Bella kinda girl. I like Jacob. I think. But, considering what ANOTHER of my Twilight obsessed friends told me, I don't _quite _think they'll end up together. Not to mention Bella's obsessively in love with Eddy.

I like Twilight, but I'm already obsessed with the Beatles and Flash. Although I'm kinda leaving my Flash one...how depressing. Probably why JL updates have been less...there. Sorry about that.


	55. Clark

I thought my Flash obsession was fizzling- but I got two new ideas! Not as good as I used to get, but I'll get there.

-=-=-

"Hey, Supes."

"I've known you for 30 years, Wally- can't you just call me Clark?" Wally shrugged.

"I dunno. You look like a Supes." Clark rolled his eyes.

"So..." Awkward. "How do you feel?"

"I dunno. Like I'm a hundred?" Clark rolled his eyes.

"You haven't changed much." A grin, and the wrinkles around Wally's mouth spread. His eyes twinkled.

"Thanks. Neither have you." Clark smiled. "So. You're still wearing the glasses." Clark blinked in surprise, before taking the aforementioned spectacles off and looking at them.

"Yea. Feel...normal, I guess. Can't imagine not wearing them." Wally's eyebrows rose as he smirked, and Clark quickly amended, "Except when I'm Superman, I mean." Wally nodded.

"So..have you talked to the old gang lately? I still talk with Shay and John- since they retired from the cape biz- but Di's immortal, _you _look like you could almost beat me in a race, J'onn-" sympathy cracked into his voice. "-came back, and Bats is way too stubborn to stop."

"What do you mean? Bruce retired ages ago."

"Nu-uh!" Wally replied. "Batman stopped some terrorist last week."

"You can't tell me you thought that was him." Amusement in his crisp, young voice. Wally shrugged.

"I could see it. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to take aging without a fight. Anyway, he's rich- aren't rich people exempt from age?" Clark smirked.

"I don't know about that...I _did _talk to him, though. He's doing okay."

"That's good." Wally replied distantly. He broke from his thoughts. "How's Lois?" Clark chuckled awkwardly.

"We moved into a retirement home- security, you know? She's even more vulnerable then she was in the good old days. Except, I guess, she's stopped actually _jumping _into the danger...but with me as her husband still young and fighting villains, she's an easy target." He smirked. "She may be eighty, but she put up one hell of fight. Thought she was gonna divorce me for a minute..."

"If anybody tries to put me in a home, they'll have to catch me first." Wally muttered with a good-humored smirk. "I'll give them a run for their money."

"Aren't you slowing down at all?" Wally grinned.

"Course not! I stop baddies all the time...I saw some whippersnappers on my lawn, with their pants real high, and their music....I beat 'em with me cane!" Sirens sounded from outside, and Clark looked up.

"I've gotta go, Wally. It was great to see you." Wally nodded,

"You too, Supes," Clark rolled his eyes.

"You really haven't changed, Wally," He said, before leaving. Sitting in a shadowed room, eyes on the man already flying outside, having shed the suit, tie, and, yes, even the glasses, Wally murmured,

"You too, Clark."

* * *

ThE EnD


	56. Forgetting

You know what's wierd?

I dunno either.

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"G.L." John didn't turn. "Jooooooooooooohn." He still didn't reply. "Mr. Lantern?" With a sigh, John turned,

"What is it, Flash?"

"I was thinking..."

"Do you want an award?"

"You wanna shut up? Pay attention, mister, or I'll tell Hawkgirl on ya. Okay. As I was SAYING...."

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Of course I do!"

"..."

"..."

"NOW, you can't remember."

"It was your fault."

--------------------------

Boom-chaka-laka!


	57. A Line

Warning. A tiny bit of violence. No three-year-old should read this. Although, I'd be proud of them if they did...

WARNING AGAIN (IN CAPITALS): MAJOR CURSING, SPOILER ALERT FOR EVERY SHOW EVER WRITTEN (AND PERFORMED), GORE (not AL), I DON'T OWN THE SONG WHOSE LYRICS I PUT IN HERE, I DON'T OWN J.L, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FANTASTIC. OH, AND I DON'T OWN THE INTERNET. OR DAVID SCHWIMMER. BUT I DO LOVE HIS NAME.

DAVID

SCHIIMMMMMMER

3

--------------------

Flash, drenched in the wet crimson, tears streaking down his face, held her face to his. He finally placed her gently on the ground. There was no feeling when he passed that line- no great realization. It wasn't really powerful. He just didn't want the man before him to live. And he knew he had the ability to stop this from happening.

So, no. There was no ripple felt round the world went Flash went to the man, and slammed him against the wall until his head was sticky with blood. There was no alert or alarm pounding in the other League member's head, when he held the barely-conscious man to his face- when he tore off the mask so no red would stop him from seeing his goal to the finish. There was no sudden crowd gasping, or 'oooh'ing. Just an empty, bloody alley. With two dead bodies.

No one knew until they saw him, carrying the only corpse he cared about.

But by then, it was too late.

For the Flash, despite the lack of alarms, or alerts, or, really, _care_...

The line had been crossed.

------

....cause every time we touch, I feel the static, and every time we-!!

Aw. I can't remember the words, and it's stuck in my head, and I don't have internet.


	58. Please

I haven't written (and uploaded) a story with Harley, so here you go.

I LOVE HARLEY QUINN!

---------

"Harley," His voice was oddly stiff, and it felt so different coming from his mouth. "What is he planning?" She looked up at him, one arm broken, two legs broken, three broken ribs, and a smile bigger then that Bruce plastered on at parties.

"Why would I tell on Mr. J?" She asked. _Because he did this to you _was such an easy answer. But she wouldn't except it, because it was 'her fault'. _Because he'll hurt people_. If it was anyone but her, that might work. But that wouldn't because it was him doing it, her perfect, lovely angel. With a gun.

"Because-" His voice faltered. What was the point?

"Bats?" Her voice oddly worried. "You okay?" She was injured like this- he could have _killed _her- and she still didn't care. He might kill thousands tonight. And she didn't care...How could she not care? His hand was wrapped around her throat- she was running out of breath- he couldn't feel his body.

"Why?" He repeated. His voice wasn't dark, it wasn't raspy. It was his own voice. His own rage-filled voice. And the fear in her eyes said she knew he was serious. Why so serious? Because..."Your 'Puddin' is an abusive, homicidal wreck, who's chosen Gotham as his playground, so he can play his twisted games with people who never did anything to him!" He glared as her face, no make-up, started to turn blue. "Like you! He played you like a fool, and turned you into one! Now, you're nothing but the pitiful attention-starved lapdog he lets take the fall!" Her vision was turning cloudy. Finally, he threw her onto her cot- a thin sheetless bed on which she spent hours, staring at the ceiling- and she gasped for breath, feeling like a fish, thrown back into the water after flopping uselessly on a dry dock. She looked up.

"Bats?" He looked back, looking both ashamed, and still mad, "You coulda just said 'please',"

----------

I'd like to thank my mother, my father, my brother, myself, my dog, my cat, my laptop, the makers of Pepsie which I really want right now...


	59. lol txting rox

_TO: 3435_

_FROM: 3437_

_Hey, GL! This is so cool! =D_

_TO: 3435_

_FROM: 3437_

_JOHN! ANSWER!!! _

_TO: 3437_

_FROM: 3435_

_Flash. Stop. Meeting, rmbr? _

_TO: 3435_

_FROM: 3437_

_Internet lingo! Ur hip!_

_TO: 3435_

_FROM: 3437_

_Aw, come on...type by, or I'm taking urs and txting bats!!! _

_^ _ ^_

_o_o l_

_l - / - URGH!!! _

_TO: 3437_

_FROM: 3435_

_Nice drawing. So wats so important that u had 2 txt me??? _

_TO: 3435_

_FROM: 3437_

_Dude! New com links with txting ability! How can i not abuse this???_

_TO: 3437_

_FROM: 3435_

_Mm. I think hg notices im txting. : ( _

_TO: 3435_

_FROM: 3437_

_Cue whip noise. _

_I wish we could make our own names for this instead of these stupid #s. _

_I'd be the flashinator. or the speedster. or knight in red armor. 101. _

_TO: 3437_

_FROM: 3435_

_the numbers increase efficiency. if were in trouble we just type and there u go. or call. wtvs. _

_TO: 3435_

_FROM: 3437_

_wtvs? wtf..._

_what would u be? johninator? The lanternster? knight in green armor? 101..._

_TO: 3437_

_FROM: 3435_

_lol, nun of the abuv. _

_prolly john or gl_

_TO: 3435_

_FROM: 3437_

_wat crappy choices. btw, wats up with nun and abuv? nm._

_so....wats up???_

_TO: 3437_

_FROM: 3435_

_ur the 1 who txted me_

_To 3437 & 3435_

_FROM 3431_

_If you don't stop texting, monitor duty with booster gold for a month._

_TO: 3435_

_FROM: 3437_

_Boosters not that bad..._

_TO: 3437_

_FROM: 3435_

_Suit urself. c ya, sucka! XD_

_TO: 3437_

_FROM: 3431_

_U already have m.d wit bg bcuz of that prank. Rmbr? _

_TO: 3431_

_FROM: 3437_

_Signing off!! _

Batman smirked.

-----------

And thn he changed his name to BATSROXURSOX

and Flash lived in Jealousy...

...that pic of Bats looked much more like him on Wordpad....

...and all my teachers, and God, and the Devil, and that guy I paid to make me win, and...


	60. Love and Fear

FINAL CHAPTER : (

Written quickly cause I wanted to upload.

* * *

"I'm scared." She murmured. He turned in surprise. It wasn't like her to say something like that. He let his face fall back into a mask.

"It'll be fine. We'll stop it."

"And if we don't?"

"We will." She sighed, and whispered,

"If we don't make it, I-"

"We will, Diana," Bruce told her forcefully. She bit her lip, before nodding, and leaving the cave. He paused in his work, wistfully and foolishly wishing she would come back. In a small whisper- too quiet to echo in the great, empty cave, he murmured,

"I love you too, Princess."

* * *

_**  
THE END OF BABBLES AND DRABBLES**_

not really, tho.


	61. West

Not the way I imagined it in my head. At all.

Don't own JL

---

Lex Luther was walking down Allen Street in Central City. He was there for business, but on cold days like this, he enjoyed a nice stroll to contemplate his objectives, and his ways of getting them. As he turned a corner, he saw a familiar smile adorn a familiar face as a red-head approached him. He had not yet noticed the billionaire, and was in mid-laugh, as he was talking to a dark-haired woman.

"God, Wally- you're so weird!" The woman laughed, shoving him away playfully. Then, Flash's crinkled green eyes opened, and shock filled them. Luther smiled, and the man stumbled slightly. The woman noticed the change. "Wally?" She asked, waving a hand in front of his face. He had frozen in place. Her eyes followed his and found Lex. "Lex Luther?" She gasped. He smiled.

"Nice to meet you...?"

"Linda Park." She finished promptly, shoving out a hand. "I'm the reporter for the CCN- can I get an exclusive?" He smiled smoothly.

"Sure."

"Really?" She asked, surprised. Beside her, Flash was slowly relaxing. Probably 'realizing' Lex didn't know who he was.

"Of course. And who is this, Ms Park?"

"Oh- this is Wallace West." She smiled as the dazed Mr West approached the two with slight trepidation. "He completely loses touch sometimes," She said with an apologetic smirk. "But he isn't that much of an airhead." West smiled. Surprisingly, it didn't seem strained in the slightest.

"Nice to meet you," The young man said, stretching out a hand. Lex's eyes swam over the other man as they shook hands. A lab coat. Interesting.

"I'm guessing you're a doctor?" He asked with only a slight touch of sarcasm, that was hard to find. Neither found it. Ms Park laughed.

"No- he's a scientist for the CCPD." She smirked at West, who's only tell was a slight worry shining in his eyes. "I wouldn't trust him to take care of a cold," She said with a laugh. Wally snickered, then shrugged,

"Trust is important, but she doesn't care." He looked at his wrist, which was hidden beneath the sleeve of the coat. "Well- nice to meet you, Mr Luther- but we gotta get outta here. Linda, maybe you can call him and set up an interview, or something?" Linda began to protest,

"You're not wearing a-"

"Do you have a number?" West asked. Luther smirked, then wrote his hotel number down on a slip of paper. He handed it to the woman, who still seemed annoyed. "Well- see ya." West said, before grabbing Park's arm, and practically dragging her away.

"What was that about?" Lex heard her demand. He smirked.

"Wallace West." He murmured.

---

Happy Easter to those who celebrate it!

Of course, I uploaded this a week after I wrote it (a day before easter), so now my wishes are belated... *weeps*


	62. Hunting

Chapter 62

-----

They were around here somewhere, hidden in the recesses of the tower. Flash zipped from corner to corner, grinning when he found one, throwing a hissy fit when he didn't.

"This isn't fair." He muttered. "Bats is the World's Greatest Detective, and Supes has x-ray vision." Then he got an idea. CHEATING! Perfect. As Batman bent, he ran in a blur to his side, and switched the carrying containers. Batman glared when he turned.

"I didn't even want to have to do this." He growled. Flash shrugged.

"Oh, well." He replied with a grin. "I win." Knowing it was immature to get egged on by this bait, but also knowing he didn't care, Batman accepted the challenge.

"I can still beat you." He said smoothly.

And the Egg Hunt continued.

------

Puns........

ARE FUN!


	63. Dentist

Chapter 63

----

"This is what happens when you eat sweets." The man said, tsking. Wally winced, expecting the pain, but not ready for it.

YANK!

----------------------------------------

"Hey, Flash." Flash didn't reply, and John's eyebrows screwed together. "Flash? You okay?"

"I hab bo 'o 'o ba benbisst." The hero replied, rubbing his sore mouth.

"Huh?" Flash repeated himself five times before writing it down. "The dentist?" John asked. He had to fight not to laugh. "What'd he do to you?" Flash glared at his stifled laughter, and scribbled,

_Not Funny. _on the page. John shrugged.

"So...?"

_Took out a tooth._ John winced.

"So, it won't grow back?"

_Do I look like a Shark to you? I'm getting a fake one. _

He took out a candy bar and chewed with no mercy.

At least when he had all fake teeth, he wouldn't have to worry about cavities.

----

Time Flies When You're Having Fun!


	64. Truth

I don't own JL

* * *

_Dear John,_

_I haven't told you everything about me. I love you. But I'm promised to a man named Hro from my home planet of Thanagar. I am a lieutenant. And a spy. I was sent to see how the planet would fare against attacks from violent races of aliens...I came to help. But I still lied. I don't think I can carry on without telling someone...Without someone knowing. I trust everyone on this team with my life...but only you with my heart. I understand if you hate me now, but the fact of the matter is that I trust you. I trust you, and I love you, and I can't go on knowing that you don't know about me. I'm alone on this planet. But I don't want to be._

_Love,  
Hawkgirl _

Shayera tore the paper out from the notebook, read it, re-read it, then crumpled it.

She took a slight breath, and tossed it into the airlock. She pressed the small red button, then watched the small note float harmlessly in space. It would have been easier to burn it, or rip it. But this way, she could daydream about what would happen if he found it...and she could be happy.

* * *

Idk. I'm sure (if she was real) she thought about telling John. Maybe not Flash, or Bats, but definitely John.


	65. I'm Moving Out

As soon as I finish this, I can upload the five chaps. GOTTA HURRY! lol

Chapter 65

------------

"Hey- any of you wanna help me move?" The other founding members looked at him dubiously.

"You're moving?" GL asked. Flash shrugged.

"In this economy?" Clark asked, eyebrows together. "How'd you manage to get rid of your place?"

"Landlordy hates me...said she'd pay me to move out..."

"Are you that bad of a tenant?" John asked with a laugh.

"Depends on how you define 'bad tenant'." Flash replied with a dismissive hand gesture. "The point is: anyone wanna help?" John shrugged.

"Sure." Hawkgirl looked at him with a face that said, 'Are you serious?'. Diana smiled,

"Of course. It would be enjoyable to see where you live." Clark, as the do-you-need-a-cup-of-sugar kinda guy he is, said,

"I'll definitely help you!" Flash grinned.

"J'onn? Birdbeak? Bats?" J'onn smirked.

"I suppose." Hawkgirl looked at John, who shrugged.

"Fine." She snapped. Batman just shook his head.

"You'd have a better chance understanding volatile hydrocarbons." Flash smiled.

"Oh, you mean like arson evidence? " Batman paused.

"Fine, I'll help."

"AWESOME! Let's make like a banana and leave."

"That's not how it-" John began.

"Shut up, John," Flash told him, smiling. "Lets make like a tree, and split already." John glared at him, but entered the spaceship.

-----

"This is where you live?" Diana asked. The building was about the size of the house she'd expected, but then he informed her that only one of the doors belonged to him. His actual home was about as big as her room back at the palace on Themascara.

"Yea, nice, isn't it?" He asked. "I'll miss it. The new place is smaller, but cheaper, and closer to work."

"Smaller?" Diana echoed. John walked around.

"It's pretty nice. You have a lot of crap."

"Thanks Gl," Flash said sarcastically. Superman started to open a closet, and Flash screamed, "Noooooooo!!" Luckily, being practically indestructible, the boxes of stuff that rained down on the man of steel didn't really hurt him. Just made a huge mess. Flash smiled. "Er- that's how I clean." He glanced at Batman, who was just wandering around, peeking into drawers. "I already hid all my pictures and junk, Bats," Flash said, rolling his eyes. "There's no me." Batman glared.

"I'll figure it out sooner or later. I'll check out who lives here."

"'Kay. Good luck with that."

"What's this?" Diana asked, looking through a box full of papers. " 'Why Superman Is The Gratest Hero In The Whole Wide World' " She paused. "...you spelled 'Greatest' wrong. "

"That sounds good," Superman said, walking over.

"That's an essay from first grade," Flash told them. "Of course, now I know that Flash is the greatest hero in the whole wide world."

"Your handwriting stinks." Hawkgirl told him, looking over Diana's shoulder. "Your name looks like...W-o-i-i-j W-c-s-f."

"That _is _my name! How dare you make fun of it."

" 'He saved my life, and my dogs life, when we was walking, and my life was in danger.' " Superman read aloud. "Huh. You're welcome. 'We was visiting my unkle, and he said Superman was neat, and that he was good, because he saved peoples lifes, like he saved mine, when I was walking my dog Billi.' Huh."

"So, I repeated myself a few times. So what?"

" 'My daddy says that he could beat up Superman, but I do not think so, because Superman is very big, and my daddy is big too, but he is bigger in the belly, not the arms, like Superman is.' " John laughed, as Diana giggled. " 'Billi likes Superman, and he tried to hug him on the leg, but Superman told him 'no', but when I tried to hug him, he let me. I do not think Superman likes dogs like Billi, but he still saved him, so he is O.K.' " Batman looked like he was smirking. " 'I drew a pikture of Superman, and me and Billi, and I want to give it to him if I ever see him agen, but my unkle says that Superman has lots of stuff to do, so maybe he cannot see me again, but maybe if I get in danger, then I can give the pikture to Superman.' "

"My teacher talked to me about that," Flash told them. "Said that wasn't a good plan."

" 'Superman has big red panties, and a big red cape, and if I ever get to be a superhero, I'm going to wear a cape, becus capes are more fun then no capes, becus then you can fly, like Superman. Batman has a cape too, but its not red, so he can't fly, but he can get wings, and he can fall slowly. But I don't like Batman, becus Batman does not smile, and my Mommy says its important to smile for piktures, and Superman smiles for piktures, but Batman never does, so that probly means hes not very nice.' "

"No offense, Bats," Flash said, smiling at Batman. "I've learned you're smiling on the inside." Batman glared. "See?"

" 'Thats why Superman is the gratest, most umazing hero in the world, becus he saved my life, and my dogs life, and plus my unkle says hes good, and he has a cape, and I luv capes. ' "

"Your handwriting is both difficult to read, and marred with spelling mistakes." J'onn announced.

"Thanks," Flash replied happily.

"Aw! Look what I found!" Hawkgirl giggled, pulling up a picture. Three stick figures...one looking like it was crawling. Arrows pointed to each. One said Superman, one said Me, and one said Billi.

"Is Woiij truly your name?" Diana asked. Flash shook his head.

"Naw, Wondy, it's not." His cheeks were beginning to get red.

"Flash. This is adorable." Superman said, struggling not to laugh, as he looked at the picture. Flash took both the essay and the picture in one quick run.

"Let me tell you something. You guys? Are seriously not helping. At least Bats is paying more attention to the apartment then my old stuff. Sure, he's trying to figure out who I am so he can be a stalker, but still." Batman nodded, and took the essay.

"Yes. I think we should start...is that an L?" Flash grabbed the paper back. "Wollj? Hm."

"Shut up, Bats." Flash muttered. "Lets go back to the tower." The rest of the league nodded, and shrugged, and shuffled out- stealthily. When no one was looking, however, Batman grabbed the box...yes. If ever Flash annoyed him....he'd have this stuff to copy and hand out...and he'd figure out who the heck Flash was....

And he never noticed the bill on the table which read....

_Final Notice for Wallace West. _

-----------------

I had fun writing this, and I was hurrying, so...well...I kinda forgot whether I had an actual plot I wanted to write....


	66. Hiccups

Asked Dr.V-Angela to say something, and she hiccuped.

* * *

Batman raised his head at the high-pitched squeak.

"Hello?" He had thought he was alone. Hawkgirl and John were asleep, Wonder Woman and J'onn were on a mission, and Superman was on Earth. Flash usually bummed out on his Monitor Duty. Had he come for once? He walked down the metal hallway. "Flash?"

Another squeak.

"Are you alright?" Batman asked cautiously. This could be a joke or something, after all.

"Bats-" Came the choked voice of Flash, before another squeak. Bruce hurried, then reached the bathroom.

"Flash?"

"In-" Squeak. "Here." Batman entered, frowning, then saw the Fastest Man Alive bent over the sink, his cheeks puffed out.

"What are you doing?" Batman's worry had dissolved into annoyance. Flash opened his mouth to reply, but a squeak came out instead. Batman rolled his eyes. "What are you doing?" He repeated. Flash frowned.

"Hic-" Squeak. "-cups."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Batman demanded, voice rough. "You're in the bathroom because of-" Squeak. "Hiccups?!" Flash shrugged.

"It's hard for-" Squeak. "-speedsters because if we get-" Squeak. "-hiccups, then we ha-" Squeak. "-ve to keep our-" Squeak. "-mouths shut or-" Squeak. "-We'll get fast hiccups-" Squeak. "-which hurt." Batman rolled his eyes, and Flash opened his mouth to say something, and a succession of hiccups interrupted. Batman noticed he was pale. Batman paused. Could this be real? It was obvious that sometimes being a speedster could be difficult, but could it make the oxygen intake so low that Flash could actually _die?_

Then again, the thought of hospitalizing West over a case of the hiccups- no matter whether or not they weren't mild- seemed crazy. He frowned.

"Try holding your breath."

"Been-" Squeak. "-Trying." Flash answered, seemingly relieved that Batman deemed this worth his time.

"Did you drink water upside-down?" Flash didn't reply, simply nodding his head at the sink, then nodding again. Batman frowned. He had figured that this would be easy- a waste of time, but easy. "What about getting scared?" Flash grinned, and a squeak escaped.

"Perfect!" Batman paused for a moment, wondering best how to scare the at ease Superhero. It couldn't be too hard.

"Come with me." Bobbing his head up and down, Flash followed him like a puppy. They reached the training area, and Flash scampered in. The training area was a totally realistic practice zone, wherein one could fight robots that looked incredibly realistic. "What are you scared of?" Batman asked into the microphone.

"Vampires?" Flash offered. He hiccuped.

"Really?" Batman asked skeptically. He then shrugged, and typed in instructions. Suddenly, Flash was surrounded by Vampires. However, he escaped them- hiccuping all the while.

"Now-" Squeak. "-What?" He suddenly had a violent outburst of hiccups. Batman knew he had to step this up.

"What else?"

"Saw was-" Squeak. "-scary," Flash told him. Suddenly he was on a bathroom floor. Batman even was able to wrap a chain around his ankle. "I can-" Squeak. "-get out of-" Squeak. "-This, though." He vibrated his leg fast enough to break the chain. Batman cursed under his breath. How do you scare a superhero?

"FLASH!" Batman and Flash both turned to see Hawkgirl storming down the hall with a cup in her hand. Batman quirked an eyebrow behind his mask. Now what? Flash squeaked- but it didn't sound like a hiccup.

"Um- hi-?"

"YOU PUT JOHN'S HAND IN WARM WATER?!" She shrieked. "YOU'RE SO CHILDISH!"

"It's not childish," Flash defended himself, although he looked terrified that Hawkgirl would kill him. "It was a study of science. I just wanted to see if it would work-" He paused, smiled slightly, and asked, "Did it?" Hawkgirl glared, then leapt through the door to the training room- not even acknowledging Bruce- and grabbed West by the scruff of his neck. "I AM NOT A CAT!" He screeched as she pulled him down the hallway.

"You better apologize to John, you creep!" Hawkgirl commanded, sounding very angry as she dragged the petrified Flash at her feet.

Batman watched with amusement. Well, his hiccups were cured.


	67. Ten Ways

Because I've been ignoring JL for too long.

-----------

**10 WAYS TO ANNOY SUPERHEROS**

**By Flash **

**IMPORTANT: Have Safe House Available**

**1. Give Wonder Woman A Spontaneous Gift From Victoria's Secret**

**2. Sing 99 Bottles Of Beer On The Wall Loudly To Superman**

**3. Think 99 Bottles Of Beer On The Wall Loudly By J'onn**

**4. Steal Batman's cape. Do not return. Place In Superman's Room And Blame On Him Incessantly. **

**5. Get A Lord Of The Rings Ring And Show Off To John, Claiming It Is More Powerful Then His Stupid Little Gizmo.**

**6. Get A Belt That Looks Exactly Like Batman's Except For Flash Logo Instead Of Bat, And Fill With Gum. Chew Loudly.**

**7. Grab One Of The Fallen Feathers Of Hawkgirl, And Make A Quill Out Of It. Use Instead Of Pen Whenever In Her Presence.**

**8. Think Of Complicated Equations Around J'onn To Shock The Short Shorts Off Of Him.**

**9. Dress As Superman With Superman Mask And Run Around Shouting, "GET OUT OF THE WAY- I MUST FIGHT FOR TRUTH, JUSTICE, AND THE AMERICAN WAY!" **

**10. Dress As Batman And Slink Around Shouting, "I AM THE NIGHT! GET ME A BAGEL!"**


	68. Quotes

After a few hundred years, here you go. Some major problems with the Computer, and probably won't be able to upload much more for a while.

Enjoy it while it lasts...and sorry you couldn't get something better for the wait.

I don't own JL, or any of the movies referenced to.

* * *

Superman walked into the room, and raised an eyebrow.

"I love you." Flash murmured.

"Ditto." John replied.

"You can be my wingman any time." Flash told him earnestly.

"You talkin' to me? Well, I'm the only one here." John replied with a smile.

"You're not too smart, are you? I like that in a man." Flash laughed.

"I'm all man. I even fought in WWII. Of course, I was wearing women's undergarments under my uniform." John replied proudly.

"When I first saw you, I thought you were handsome. Then, of course, you spoke." Flash answered, smirking.

"Inconceivable!" John replied.

"You keep using that word." Flash muttered. "I do not think it means what you think it means." Clark raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, guys." Flash smiled, and turned.

"Would you be shocked if I put on something more comfortable?" Clark raised an eyebrow.

"Um...no? Will I regret this?" Flash grinned, his eyes twinkling mischievously behind his mask.

"I'll be back." With that, he sped away. Clark turned to John.

"What are you guys talking about?" John grinned.

"Forget about it!" He practically shouted, in some weird accent. Maybe New Jersey? Clark didn't know.

"I don't understand-" Clark mumbled.

"What we've got here is failure to communicate." John told him firmly.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Love means never having to say you're sorry," Said Wally, now in his civilian clothes.

"Isn't that from some movie?" Clark asked, squinting as he tried to remember.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." John told him seriously.

"Huh. Well...do you guys want to go and grab some lunch? I'm sure you're hungry, Wally..." He added, smirking at the speedster.

"As God is my witness, I'll never be hungry again." Clark raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Am I in some parallel universe, or something? What the heck is going on?"

"Bet." Clark swung around, shocked to see the lurking form of a brooding bat. Bruce frowned. "It's been going on for four hours. Wally claimed that he knew movies better than John. John refuted the claim. Wally suggested a competition to see who could use quotes to hold up a conversation."

"And they've lasted this long?" Clark asked in wonder.

"They had no lives when they were younger." Bruce replied.

"Surely you can't be serious!" Wally gasped.

"Wait, what was that from?" Clark wondered, furrowing his brows.

"Oh, no, it wasn't the _airplanes_. It was Beauty killed the Beast." Wally recited, putting an emphasis on airplanes.

"Airplanes?" Clark echoed.

"Airplane." Bruce explained, without looking away from the monitors. "It's a movie."

"Well, duh."

"I feel the need—the need for speed!" Wally shouted, before running in circles. The wind blew Clark's cape over his head. He turned to Bruce.

"So...do you want to go to lunch?"

"Sure." Bruce replied, uncharacteristically eager. He stood. "If there's an emergency, stop the game. Hell, stop the game anyway." He crept up to Wally's face, and hissed, "Got it?"

"Mrs. Robinson, you're trying to seduce me... Aren't you?"

* * *

So many more quotes could have been used...and yet...they weren't. It hurts the soul to think of it.


End file.
